Dream of a Dream
by Jisu
Summary: Draco doesn't want to be a Death Eater... he never has. And now, he knows how to find the Horcruxes. Can he and Harry work together to defeat Lord Voldemort? Warnings: Yaoi, DracoxHarry, Possible lemon in later chapters


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I'd be freakin' rich and have better things to do than write silly little yaoi stories. 3

**Author's Notes:** Well… this fic was inspired by a dream I had awhile back. xD It was so cool, I couldn't resist making a story out of it. I called it 'Dream of a Dream' because that's what it was… a dream of Draco's dream. It's really lame when you think of it that way, but I thought it sounded kinda catchy. xD So yeah. It will be a yaoi, so if you don't like that, then I would suggest you don't read it. D Because if you flame me for it, I will be a very unhappy camper. Other than that, I hope you enjoy. 3

_Chapter One: _

**Dreams**

Darkness surrounded him on all sides, not a glimmer of light anywhere to be seen; he couldn't see his hands as he held them out in front of him, much less figure out where he was going. His wand wasn't in his robe; he couldn't even seem to find a wall to follow. '_Where am I?'_ thought the blonde-haired boy nervously, the darkness seeming to press in on him, blocking out all of his senses; he couldn't even hear the sound of his own footsteps. He couldn't remember anything before now; where he was, what he was doing, even his own name. His breathing became heavy as he whimpered, searching frantically for something to follow, to touch, anything that would lead him in the right direction – if there was one.

Something flickered in the corner of his eye; stopping abruptly, he whirled around several times, searching for the source of the light. A million thoughts ran through his mind at once as he tried to collect himself: Was he dead? Was this Hell? Would he be here forever, taunted by that small flicker of hope, never able to reach it?

"Is someone here?" he called, continuing to spin in circles, afraid that he'd miss the light if it appeared again. "Someone –" he began, but was cut off by a bright, purple light suddenly flaring up in front of him. He cried out and lifted his arms to shield his eyes, but despite the surprise, his fear immediately began to dissipate; it was as though the light had formed a protective aura around him, made him feel safe, like no one – not even You-Know-Who – could ever get to him in here. But there was only one place where he could feel that way now…

"Hogwarts…" he murmured, slowly lowering his arms and seeing the enormous castle, purple light streaming from the windows, doors, and even the little cracks in the stone. "But… how…?"

He didn't have time to wonder; his screams once again pierced the air as he dove forward, narrowly avoiding being impaled by a spear, at least four times his size, shooting out of the ground. More spears began shooting up behind it, in a line towards a large, yellow orb floating just above its platform. He could hear the same noise over and over again, as spears began to form lines in four different directions, towards four different orbs. Breathing heavily, he felt himself being lifted into the air, soaring high above the castle to get a bird's-eye view of what had happened.

_'A map… it's a map…'_ he thought instantly; he didn't know how he knew, because this was unlike any map he had ever seen. It just the castle, with four straight lines leading away from it. But something told him what this was, little voices screaming that this was important, that he couldn't forget this…

Instinctively he began to memorize everything: the number of spears in each line – five, seven, four, fifteen – the colors of the orbs – yellow, black, green, red – the directions of the lines…

And then he was falling, as the invisible hand holding him released its grip; falling, down towards the sharp points of the spears. His screams grew fainter and fainter as he watched himself fall, as though his spirit had been left behind, forced to watch his body die….

And then he woke up.

"Holy fuck!" he shouted, his voice reverberating off the walls of his large, sparsely furnished room. He liked the way it echoed, and he couldn't stand having his space taken up by a bunch of useless furniture.

"Can't forget…" he murmured, jumping up and going to his trunk, digging through it for parchment and a quill. Lying down on the cold, stone floor, he began to draw out exactly what he'd seen in his dream as it tried to leak out of his head, like water between his fingers. Four spears leading to the black orb, five to the yellow, seven to the green, and fifteen to the red; he colored each one by tapping it with his wand, careful to make sure each color was in the right place. _'Harry…'_ he thought, as he put the finishing touches on the map by drawing the castle's turrets and coloring purple around them. _'I have to show Harry.'_

**Author's Notes:**All righty, there's the first chapter. I've got the week off of school, so I should finish the second one very soon. 3 Read and review. If you flame, you die. (Not really, but I'll be angry. Rawr.)


End file.
